


Letters to You

by Imusinganotheralias



Series: Letters to You [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Pocketwatcher, What I'd Like to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imusinganotheralias/pseuds/Imusinganotheralias
Summary: Here I write letters that I can never send, but perhaps they will find who they need to when they need to





	1. Letter 1

Dear Ethan,

So, instead of being grown up, I guess I’ve decided to write down everything I wish I could tell you here. Where you can never find it. And no one ever will. Yay…  
Um, so lets see, we have a lot to catch up on!

I made some new characters! Rosie, Heath, Holden, Kassi, and Uno. I think you’d like them all, they’re kinda like a prologue. I think I’m going to be done with them after November though and move back to Tony and Janet’s story.

Also! I found a picture that looks exactly like Derrik you wouldn’t believe. And, I met a guy named Christopher Walkers taking the ACT, no lie. It was crazy. He wasn’t anything like Christopher but still It was cool.

You looked good at Netherworld and that was very unfair anyway

Chuck and I are kinda close now? It’s weird, he helped me a lot dealing with you leaving so yeah. Also, Sawyer has been really sweet recently about the whole thing which I’m sure you don’t wanna hear but it means a lot to know that he at least forgives me and still considers me a friend.

Oh! Dawn! I figured out a way for her to have wings and it stay in line with the story we planned, um, not that it matters anymore but I thought it would be cool if she mastered a spell to give her transparent blue wings. It would be her favorite and first spell she mastered. 

Also I totally see that you named her Olivia now and, uh, you’re welcome. Lmao

Um so what else…

So I think Madelyn hates me. Which is valid…I think Rachel does too which I don’t understand but okay I guess? I dunno, I just wish people were honest about their feelings because all this me constantly wondering got me HELLA STRESSED.

I think it’s because I hang out with Nick and Nick is very vocal about his…um…distaste for them. But Nick seems to have a very keen sense on people who are worth one’s time, and who isn’t so I trust him. I still love Madelyn, I am just quite certain she’d like to see me hit by a bus.

Which, y’know, is another thing I’ve been noticing recently. I do a lot of shit for people and rearrange schedules and gift them and sacrifice time I don’t have for them and they kinda give me shit in return which has put things into a perspective I didn’t want to have on the world…

…oh, hey, did I tell you I predicted you uh…”dumping” me? ( I mean, it’s technically dumping me, just not in a romantic sense but in a friendly one. I love still having to clarify that I’m not attracted to you. Yay.)

But yeah, like, two weeks before I wrote a conversation between myself and an unnamed character (which would later become detached from me and then be revamped and morph into Rosie) Where I was like “Oh, Ethan hates me doesn’t he?” and they unnamed character was like “Noooo…no, right?”  
Hold on I’ll post it down here.

“Is it because you’re worried Ethan doesn’t like you?”  
“No”  
“That he’s gonna kick you out of the partnership?”   
“No…”  
“Is it because you feel like he’s not on your side?”

And then later on in that same file I wrote

“Will you ever tell him the truth about the whole Sawyer debacle?”  
“You mean how I really was just trying to help him, and it was never an entire scheme to hurt him because that’s dumb and moronic, but I lied so he could place the blame on me, and because I thought it would be cool to play villain?”  
“Yeah.”  
“…I don’t know. I want to, but quite honestly, telling the truth has gotten me put into as many problems as lying has. I honestly don’t know. I think if I told him he would be quite mad.”  
“Perhaps, but then you wouldn’t have that grudge in your relationship.”  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t, but how would he ever trust me?”  
“He trusts you now.”  
“I don’t think so. I don’t think anyone trusts me.”  
“He trusts you enough to work on a show with you.”  
“I guess… maybe. I should work on my project now.”  
“That would be wise.”  
“Thanks again”  
“Anytime.”

Which, y’know, was sad at the time…and I guess still kinda is…

But you gotta admit that’s kinda hilarious. Like I literally wrote that down two weeks before why do I predict the strangest things?

Maria running away, the Plastics, This^, the news you told us in the coffee shop  
Like…  
….  
….oh my god. 

Everytime I write a story that’s plausible it comes…trueEEE WHAT THE HECK

I’m just realizing it now. I mean its stupid I’m not saying I have a super power but come on you gotta admit that’s kinda wild!  
…  
…but just incase I do have that power…

Ethan and Cristina make up and Madelyn stops being confusing and Nick is happy and they all live happily ever after as best friends the end!

…did it work?

I sure hope so. I mean probably not but who knows…if I believe it hard enough, apparently it will become true… I dunno. This is a weird revelation I’m having.

Anyway, I’m sure you’d be pleased to know that I have said no to both alcohol and drugs this semester! (shockingly enough, I don’t actually endorse them)

And also I can’t stop thinking about a scenario where Lily and Jasper go to a party that Jason44 throws and the siblings start doing the electric slide in their fancy country chic get up and make both Jasons go “boy howdy”

Hey, remember when I said “I’m not gonna expect anything great from my senior year so if it sucks I won’t be disappointed” and you tried to convince me to make the best of it…and then…

Aw come on it’s a little funny. Because if it’s not funny then it’s sad and I have to cry rather than laugh.

Um, so I guess that only other thing I’d want to end this on was the um… the touchy topic…which y’know, I gotta ask…

So apparently, and it’s just what I’ve been hearing, but you’ve been painting me as some sort of…Disney villain whose out to manipulate the world like some kinda sociopath?  
That…kinda hurts, dude not gonna lie. Cause…y’know…I thought you understood that even though what I did was bad I did it because I thought it would make you happy…which is why I decorate people’s lockers and tell jokes and bring them candy randomly and throw parties…is to make people happy. It um…y’know, it just kinda hurts that I’ve been painting you in this good light, as you deserve, even though you hurt me, to only hear that you’ve been talking about me like that…

I mean, I really thought you’d be better than that…I thought you would at least, y’know, care a little…

…we…we weren’t ever actually friends, were we?

Yeah…alright, well, I hope whatever you considered me to be to you I was a good one. I mean I know I screwed up but I hope that at least some of it made you happy…I dunno. I guess I’m just not cut out for this whole “helping people” thing. Oops is an understatement.

Anyway, I hope you’re doing well, hope you’re making friends. I mean, anythings gotta be better then the fakes at LCA (I’m so ready to leave you have no idea). Wishing you the best as always.

I…I’m sorry is this too much? This is clingy isn’t it? I guess that’s why I’m writing a letter and hiding it hahaha…

I know you said you deleted everything but I hope you at least kept my e-yearbook signing because y’know…I put a lot of heart into that. I mean, I did that with everything I sent you but that especially so, y’know, I hope you at least kept that.

Well it’s late, I should get to bed. If anything else pops up, I’ll “write to you”.

I still need to figure out how I’m going to give you your stuff back…we’ll work on that over break. Anyway, I have sleep to do.  
Best Wishes,  
Cris.

P.S. Oh, btw, when I said “Best wingwoman” I just wanted validation that I was making you happy and, if we’re being honest, that I meant something to you at all. Sorry if that was abusive? IDK. I guess it was. I’m so sorry. Anyway, bye!


	2. Letter 2

Dear Ethan

So I just watched the new Miraculous Ladybug and OMG THE FINALE I have so many feelings you have NO IDEA bro I just. Natalie and Hawkmoth they’re so cute, and the peacock is BROKEN!?!? IS THAT WHY MRS. AGRESTE DIED OMGFG. I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS also alya and nino are so CUTE AHFDSKJGD And Cat Noir vs. HawkMoth!!!! And Volpina coming back?? Was…weird?? BUT THE KISS OMG PROGRESS JUST FALL IN LOVE ALREADY! “an everyday ladybug” I LOST IT.

Also, I really commend the way they handled Chloe becoming a superheroine. Because they didn’t give her some big redemption arc where she was changed into the good guy and was nice and then was just like “oh well she’s good now” (looking at you OUAT Evil Queen.) No, they were like “Oh, hey, here’s why she acts this way” with her mother’s introduction, and Chloe is staying true to herself as a person while also being slightly nicer as she learns how to treat her friends. That is so cool! They aren’t completely changing her as a person while still letting her grow and develop! I love it so much.

AND RWBY OMG

First of all, I am so proud of my baby boy Oscar, LOOK AT HIM GO. WATCH HIM, PRECIOUS BOY!!! But also OMG Salem and Ozpin!?!? Just, SO MANY EMOTIONS. And team RWBY ain’t takin NO SHIT no more like DANG. I just have so many feelings I could never catch you up on all of them. I’m just proud of my babies.

I had a weird freaking dream last night where you wrapped me up in a blanket like a burrito, patted me on the head, and said “If you keep working in overdrive like this, eventually you’ll run out of gas.” And squeezed my hand before leaving me to get better. It was so weird but I’ll be damned if that’s not some oddly sound advice. But that whole dream was weird.

Also, my boyfriend and I have this running joke that you still owe him blow so…get on that. Oh, and I FINALLY got him off yesterday!! It was epic

Anyway, I’ve been playing a lot of Bioshock recently, and after playing Bioshock infinite I am in LOVE with the Lestrange twins and I totally want an AU of Christopher and Cristina or Sawyer and Madison as the twins because I think that would be SO COOL!

…I…really wish I could still tell you this stuff. Um, anyway.

You looked quite…DAPPER the other day. Sorry, I was reminded of that and then I had to say it. Because I did. Don’t question my antics.

Anyway, so I dunno if you’ve seen/played Detroit Become Human but BRUH. Every time I hear “Hello, my name is Connor, the android sent by cyberlife” All I can think about is Connor introducing himself under Radcliffe’s control like “Hello, my name is Connor, the clone sent by Radcliffe” And it’s both hilarious and sad. I want those Connors to meet and just, both of them make Hank wanna die a bit.

Oh! Also, new favorite idea: Jasper purposely wearing bold, dark lipsticks to leave big kiss marks on Jason’s cheek to make him embarrassed/ make him look straight, and Lily makes fun of him every time. Jason acts like he hates it, but admittedly, he likes it and in the deepest parts of his mind he uses it as an excuse to gloat to Jamie that his man loves him so much that he leaves lipstick stains!!

Well, anyway I think that’s it for this letter! I’ll let you know of anything next week 😊

Best Wishes,

-Cristina

 


End file.
